Vault 100
by SpadeMonkee
Summary: Prepare for a 200 year journey of three individuals with different goals that share one thing in common...Vault 100! Follow the three as they face countless trials testing their will to survive underneath the Wasteland. !Prologue needs some work!
1. Prologue

..And so begins the story of Vault 100..

Vault-Tec Headquarters

"Did you receive the notification?"

"Yes Sir, I did."

"Good. Then, you know that as soon as the bombs drop you need to get the hell out of here and into that Vault."

"You say it like it's going to happen tomorrow."

"Well, let's say I have my sources."

"You've been listening to too much GNR, Sir."

"That I have."

"May I ask you one question, Sir?"

"You already did, but why the hell not. Ask another one!"

"Hehheh, yes, of course, Sir. I was curious as to the experiment of Vault 100."

"As of right now, that has not been determined, but you will be informed in the future."

"And if the bombs do drop tomorrow? ..."

"Then you will be given the necessary information upon your evacuation and arrival. Any more questions, Mr. Kingsley?"

"No, Sir."

"Then have a nice day. And remember: Here at Vault-Tec, we're prepared!"

"Yes. Thank you, Sir."

Four months later. Washington, D.C.

"Oh my god, it's really happening. Whithers, get my things ready, will you?"

"Yes Sir. Right away, Sir."

"My, it's so far away, but I can feel the heat. Why am I so calm…why am I talking to myself? I suppose it's better than conversating with a robot."

"Sir, your things are ready and your Chryslus is idling in the driveway, Sir."

"Thank you, Whithers, it's been a pleasure. Maybe you'll still be functional after all of this."

"Farewell, Sir. Enjoy the length of your stay away."

Thirty minutes later. Entrance of Vault 100

"Oh my, look at all these people; I wonder who is getting in."

"Wilhelm Kingsley?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I am Angelo Raia, your personal assistant and escort, Sir. I have all the necessary documents for your induction as Overseer and future responsibilities as such."

"Thank you, Mr. Raia. But please, enough with the official tone. Can't you see the bombs have dropped?"

"In Pennsylvania, Sir. We are at a very safe distance."

"Nonetheless. May I have the documents, please. Thank you. Let me see…"

_Dear Mr. Wilhelm,_

_I would like to begin by congratulating you on your promotion to Vault Overseer. As Overseer it is your responsibility to supervise, manage, and direct the 1000 individuals selected to reside inside Vault 100 for the length of its operation. In other words, you are the shepherd of what may be the last hope for humanity. The Vault will protect their bodies, but you will be their guiding hand. _

_Of course, as expected, there will be those who will desperately by any means necessary attempt to access the Vault without the proper credentials. We have provided you with a speech to give to ensure that their needs will be met after the chosen individuals are in the Vault. Should they become violent or riotous, Vault security personnel are on standby._

_We, here at Vault-Tec and I, myself, would like to personally thank you for your involvement with the experimental goals of Vault-Tec Corporation, Vault-Tec Industries, and Future-Tec. _

_Michael Freeman_

_President & CEO_

_District 84_

"Congratulations, Sir."

"Thank you. Do you think I should make that speech?"

"Well, I think it's best if you ensure all one thousand selections are inside the common area of the Vault."

"Yes, you're right. Umm, go find out how many selections have yet to get inside."

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, that makes one."

One hour later. Vault 100 Common Area

"Hello, fellow Vault dwellers…well soon-to-be. I'd like to thank you on behalf of Vault-Tec for your individual contributions that helped complete this and all other Vaults nationwide. I would like you to take this time to read terms and conditions of your stay here at Vault 100. I believe they are pages eight through two hundred and four in your Vault Dweller Manual. Please read any other information you might inquire and feel free to ask any of the Vault associates questions…Well then, to wrap things up: Welcome to Vault 100! Please relinquish your clothes to the Vault associates in exchange for your personal Vault 100 jumpsuits. You will also be receiving Pip-Boy 3000s with notes on what job you will have inside the Vault. Again; welcome to Vault 100."

Four hours later. Vault 100 Overseer's Office

"Mr. Raia, do you have the information regarding my responsibilities?"

"It's safeguarded in your terminal, Sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Raia. That is all. You may leave."

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay, let's see…"

Welcome to Vault 100! Please enter password.

"Okay…'thefatmanwasreallychinese'"

[TERMINAL]

Loading..

Welcome, Overseer!

: View experimentation dossier

: Personal Log files

: Contact Network

"View experimentation…"

!WARNING!

THIS PAGE IS A TEMPORARY READ-ONLY FILE

DELETION OF THIS FILE WILL OCCUR UPON CLOSING OF PAGE

'Overseer of Vault 100

The following experiments will be conducted:

-Biogenetic modifications

-Artificial modifications

If there are any inquiries regarding experimentation, please speak with Head of Science Labs and Head of Medicine'

"Hmm, interesting. Okay then…back…conact…"

[TERMINAL]

Who do you wish to contact?

: Science Labs

: Head of Science Labs

: Medicine

: Head of Medicine

: Security

: Head of Security

: Sanitation

: Head of Sanitation

: Living Quarters

: 1000 Contacts

MORE..

"Head of Science Labs and…Medicine."

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Vault 100 Living Quarters Room 42

"War. War never changes. It does. It does indeed when you stop meeting face to face to settle your quarrels and start hiding behind big red buttons and harbingers of doom. Come on, folks, we can't let our chosen leaders gamble with our lives like this!…Well, this is Clubs fighting the good fight and saying good night."

END OF HOLOTAPE

Harold rubbed his eyes as he stared into the luminescent green screen of his personal terminal. Life had certainly changed the moment he bore witness to the clouds of ash and death. He used to be an avid radio listener listening for the latest editions of Grognak the Barbarian or Action Man. He was especially fond of Galaxy News Radio and their late night paranoia broadcast. Seven hours of conspiracy theories, interviews with supposed alien abductees, people who supposedly were in possession of top secret government information.

Most of the time it was inconclusive, other times it was nonsense, but there was one specific event when a man who had worked for Vault-Tec had word that the Vaults were built to perform experiments on its inhabitants. The man disappeared; never showed up the next day for another interview. He just disappeared.

Harold picked up his large box of holotapes to search for that specific broadcast. He needed to hear the man's voice again. He needed to determine if the man wasn't another crackpot looking for his fifteen minutes.

Vault 100 Living Quarters Cafeteria

Winston calmly strolled to the long line waiting for another morning of synthetic eggs and powdered milk. He didn't take notice to the people rushing past him to get a good spot in line as if they were actually waiting for something good. He was more concerned with the way his feet touched the white linoleum on the ground.

Just as he reached his spot in line disappointing a couple trying to cut in front of him the intercom cackled to life. Then came the voice of the Overseer over the light static.

"Good morning, fellow Vault dwellers, and welcome to another fine day of life. Go through the course of today with a hop in your skip and hope in your hearts for you are the Last, Best Hope of Humanity. And don't forget to sign up; those of you haven't already, for temporary Vault responsibilities. We still have space for bathroom duties and waste duty. Please enjoy the rest of this fine Vault day!"

Winston chuckled at the audacity of the Overseer. He didn't hate the man for he did not know him. But he despised the man's ignorance because the Overseer really bought into that crap about anybody in the Vault being the "Last, Best Hope for Humanity." Winston knew that at this very moment that there are survivors waiting out the radiation and fallout. Waiting for when it's safe to see if there is still an America to walk on.

Winston didn't want this Vault, or the jumpsuit, or the Pip-Boy. He would rather be out there in all the radiation a man could ask for. He wasn't suicidal, at least that's what he told his doctor, but he was prepared. He knew this day would come, and when he received a letter in the mail stating he won a lottery he never put his name in he knew he would never step foot in a Vault as long as he lived. But he did for only one reason. The same reason men drive motorcycles and put all kinds of dangerous chemicals into their hair: a woman.

Vault 100 Overseer's Office

Wilhelm shook his head in shame just as he finished his daily speech on the intercom. "These people don't want to hear my voice every time they wake up." He searched his desk for his aspirin. When he came up empty he got up from his seat and started pacing in front of his desk. "Maybe I should speak with the Heads again, you know, clear things up. I just feel a little nervous about this project. I don't want to make these unsuspecting people my lab rats." He stopped and looked up at the ceiling. "Ugh, I'm talking to myself again."

"Sir?" The sound of Mr. Raia's voice surrounding him startled Wilhelm.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Please open up, Sir, I have your coffee and aspirin."

"Oh yes, of course. You read my mind, young man."

"It's my job, Sir. So, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, I suppose." Mr. Raia gave the aspirins to Wilhelm and motions to give him the coffee. "I'm too old for this. I should have prospected somewhere else other than becoming an Overseer." Wilhelm accidentally knocked the cup of coffee on Mr. Raia's hands, but Mr. Raia hadn't winced from the hot liquid. "Oh my! I'm so sorry. Look at me. I'm such a foo-" Wilhelm stopped and stared quietly into Mr. Raia's eyes. Mr. Raia stared blankly back.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?"

"Was that fresh coffee?"

"Straight from the dispenser, Sir."

"Didn't you feel the burn."

"No, Sir, I did not. Is there something wrong, Sir?"

"But…well…it should have burned you."

"Well, you see, Sir, it's hard to notice burning or pain when you have no nerves."

"Why don't you any nerves?"

"Sir…I'm an android."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Vault 100 Surveillance Room

"You're late. Again." The head of Vault Security, Charlie, muttered between a sip of his coffee. Harold had barely entered the small security room. There was a moldy odor and the only light was the blue radiating from the many terminal screens covering one of the four walls opposite the door.

Harold rolled his brown eyes at Charlie. "Sorry, Sir, another late night."

"You're not married, Harold, you don't have a wife who wants to talk about another dull day in this 'oh-so-wonderful' vault. She actually thinks our three-room living quarter is better than the two-story bungalow we lived in prior to the Great War. Psh, I don't know why they call it that, anyway. Only lasted a few minutes."

Harold took a seat on a wheeled office chair next to Charlie and stared at the luminescent screens. First, he observed the Living Quarters: doors opening and closing heading to their day's work; then he stared at the Common Area: a sea of bodies heading in one direction toward the Cafeteria to eat whatever slop came out of the machines today. "Do you eat any of that stuff?"

"That crap?" Charlie asked sarcastically, "Hell no! That's probably the one upside to having a wife, Harold. You should probably marry a mute."

Harold chuckled a little. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He found the metal ceiling more entertaining than watching the daily routine of one thousand other individuals. Then, something occurred to him. "Hey, did you hear this morning's announcements?"

"What? No. I never pay any attention to that crap. Why?"

"I don't remember hearing them. Do you think something is wrong?"

"Hell if I know. Contact him or something."

"Okay, hang on." Harold went over to the contact terminal and entered in the code to reach the Overseer's office. The Overseer's assistant answered.

"Vault Overseer's office; this is his assistant speaking."

"Yeah, may I speak to the Overseer, please?"

"Sure thing. One moment…Yes? This is the Overseer."

"Yes, Overseer, Sir. I was just contacting you regarding this morning's announcements."

"I didn't make any."

"I know, Sir. I was just ensuring that you were okay and that nothing was amiss."

"Well, thank you for the concern, err, Security, but I am fine. What is your name?"

"Harold, Sir."

"Ah, of course. Well, thank you, Harold, but everything is quite alright. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some …business to attend to."

"My apologies, Sir." Harold ended the call and returned to his spot in front of the terminal screens. "That was odd."

"What was?" Charlie asked, half-interested.

"There was a sense of urgency in his voice. It was like something was wrong while he was talking to me."

"Uh huh. Well, it's not your job to observe the Overseer, it's your job to observe these damn screens."

Vault 100 Common Area

There she was. Winston watched his object of affection apprehensively hoping she would not catch him watching. He watched as she smiled at passing individuals showing her straight, white teeth. He backed a little against the wall when she neared him. She didn't notice him when she passed by. He watched her artistic figure disappear amidst the advancing crowd; her form perfectly filling the slacks and lab coat she wore every day for work. All he could see of her was her chestnut hair bobbing over the sea of people.

Winston sighed as she disappeared permanently. He didn't understand why he was chosen to live. He could understand she had been. Wasn't it obvious? Despite the fact her beauty made andromeda herself blush, she was an expert botanist and knew everything there was to know about hydroponics and genetics. She was necessary for whatever long-term scheme Vault-Tec had.

Not Winston, though. Other than bagging at a Super-Duper Mart and caddying for three former presidents and the Vault-Tec CFO, he wasn't very useful. But he had to assume it was some form of destiny playing in his favor. If only he would take advantage before he lost his chance again.

"I need a smoke." Unfortunately, there was no smoking inside the Vault, so a number of people resorted to sneaking a cigarette in the Engine Bowels. So that was where, for the tenth time since being here, Winston headed.

Down in the Bowels the stench of oil, coal, rust, and god-knows-what amalgamated into a concoction of death worthy of classification under chemical warfare. It was here Winston could smoke without being noticed. It was also here he actually found his first real companion in his entire life. Everyone called him Bumble.

"Oh, hey there, Wince!" Bumble was underneath a nuclear fusion generator making loud clinking noises along with the deep thrum of the engines in the room. His legs wriggled a bit as he spoke. "See? All I gotta' do is look at your feet and I know it's you. How you been?"

Winston lit a cigarette before speaking, "Is it still too early to complain?" He was a habitual pessimist. He spent his entire life in recluse. He was about as antisocial as one can get without being mute. "Eh, whatever. How about you?" He shook his long, matted hair away from his steel-colored eyes. He was actually considerably handsome, in a handsome cane-toting tramp way.

"Never been better!" Bumble revealed his face from underneath the contraption. He was an older man, or at least appeared to be, with few but definite lines across his face. Seemingly permanent splotches of grease and dirt marked his face and arms. He always had a pair blaster goggles on. Winston never thought as to what the color of his eyes was. He had short, spiky, gray hair with spots of black; either more grease or remnants of his younger years. "They gave me a raise 'cause I was the only engineer willing enough to work down here."

"That's great, man. Good for you. I can't say the same for myself, however."

"What? You tellin' me you haven't worked up the nerve to ask that pretty lady of yours out yet?"

"Don't judge me. I'm working on it." Bumble was the only person who didn't judge Winston so critically. It was probably because they were both on the same rung of society or maybe he was just a really genuine person. Nevertheless, he didn't hesitate to let Winston know he was a coward.

"Whatever you say," he paused with a sly smile, "coward." Winston smiled at this and couldn't help but chuckle a little. He doesn't smile very much and it was refreshing to feel the ease with which his lips stretched. He wondered how much he would smile with her.

Vault 100 Overseer's Office

Wilhelm sat in his leather chair slumped with an unfocused gaze on the door to his office. On the other side, his assistant, Mr. Angelo Raia, was answering calls and organizing paperwork nonchalantly as if all personal assistants were androids. What was the purpose of all this? Why had the company given him a robot? Mr. Raia didn't even explain why. He just smiled and left the room with a quick and silent stride.

Wilhelm then sat up in his seat and, with his elbows on the desk, rubbed his eyes continually as if trying to erase the event that transpired. He had faded blue eyes with a pinch of hazel that, when he was much younger, won him many dates. Though his hair was thinning from the front, it still had a dark brown tint that also won him many dates.

He finally decided to confront the issue, and with hesitation pressed the contact button to reach Mr. Raia. "Yes Mr. Kingsley?"

"Yes, would you come into my office, please?" He tried his best not to stammer as he spoke.

"Sure." The click ended the transmission and almost immediately afterward the doors opened to reveal Mr. Raia with the same smile as the day earlier; friendly and disturbing. "You wanted to speak with me?"

He paused at this comment. Must be a programming error, he thought distastefully. "Yes," he was focused on twiddling his thumbs, "I think I deserve an explanation for the recent, err, revelation yesterday morning." He stopped and looked up at Mr. Raia who hadn't moved from his position when he entered.

"I am sorry Sir, but I cannot reveal any more information to you until after the selection process." His smile receded only the slightest bit.

Wilhelm was immensely irritated all of a sudden. "Selection process?" It was hardly a question. "Android assistant? What next? You're going to tell me I'm not the Overseer!"

"I assure you, Sir, that you are still, and will remain Vault Overseer. There is no doubt." He replied still calm.

Wilhelm stared with his mouth open. He began to rub his eyes furiously again in an effort to wipe away another memory. He knew he shouldn't have taken this promotion. Promotion. He scoffed at the audacity of whoever called it one. He received a considerable pay cut when he had received this 'promotion'. Initially, he was thankful because he would survive the apocalypse, but now as the highest authority inside this Vault he is taking orders from his assistant!

"Is there anything else you need, Sir?" Mr. Raia stared patiently.

Wilhelm looked up at him and after a moment said with much disdain, "Get me a coffee."


End file.
